


Blursed Ninjago Collection(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [16]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: A collection of snippets from the Blursed Ninjago Ideas tumblr blog
Series: Ninjago Podfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Morro taunts Nya to get Kai's body(Kairro)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blursed Ninjago Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711913) by Blursed Ninjago Ideas. 



> This snipped is credited too mod Ivy,[Original here](https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/post/621056545566932992/nya-had-already-tried-everything-to-get-out-of-the)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s1n6yk2lsydkj4n/Morro_taunts_Nya_in_Kai%2527s_body.mp3/file)


	2. Kairro Kidnaps Lloyd(Kairro AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credited to Mod Ivy, [Original here](https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/post/624320386416394240/kairro-tries-to-kidnap-lloyd-to-keep-him-safe)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jq3w970zfs21k1i/Kairro_Steals_Lloyd.mp3/file)


	3. Kai gets possessed (Kairro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credited too Ivy, [Original here](https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/post/621048599205298176/how-was-he-posseses-exactly)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ubs4luwaih59287/Kai_gets_possessed.mp3/file)


	4. Maya cured Kai of Morro(Kairro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credited to Ivy, [Original here](https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/post/624328383609896960/kairro-au-where-ray-and-maya-decide-to-use-the)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iiqlrhmgfx5j0sg/Maya_cures_Kai_of_being_Morro.mp3/file)


	5. Zane brainwashes his friends(Overkill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane brainwashes his friends for their protection, credited to Ivy,[original here](https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/post/621236598814703616/is-this-what-you-want-insp-zane-stared-at-kais)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9axdhanofa6nrrx/Zane_Brainwashes_His_Friends.mp3/file)


	6. Zane no longer wants to brainwash his friends(Overkill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane is cured of overkill, Borg ensures its gone.
> 
> credited to Ivy, [original here](https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/post/621313657647792128/what-the-fuck-was-that-zane-content-i-need-more-of)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g6chd1fwkrblhf1/Zane_no_longer_wants_to_brainwash_his_friends.mp3/file)


	7. Morro is sad about Kai(Kairro AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morro deals with some complex emotions after being seperated from Kai, creditted to Ivy, [original here](https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/post/631770452923187200/whumptober-8)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tkgbjkn8my0aiyd/Morro_is_sad_about_Kai.mp3/file)


	8. Lloyd brainwashes Kai(Hypno!Lloyd AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> credited to Ivy, [original here](https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/post/631912545905737728/whumptober-12)

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jjvsu98ihfc3u2a/Lloyd_brainwashes_Kai.mp3/file)


	9. Lloyd meets Kairro(Kairro AU)<a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/4hv9sszybmb72y7/How_We_See.mp3/file" rel="nofollow">Download here</a>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credited to Ivy, [original here](https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/post/633646746177781762/whunptober-15)

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wy3f2pove38assp/Lloyd_meets_Kairro.mp3/file)


End file.
